Silverhoney and Robinfang
by Sandfall
Summary: Silverhoney and Robinfang will save the forest. What does that prophecy mean? why don't you find out. OcxOc
1. Application

**Need Cats**

**Note:** Once you pick put It in a review and then when I get enough I'll make the allegiances with your pen name in parenthesis at the end of a cat. I did it this way so nobody can cheat and change their first letter of their name or middle. Or don't choose their favorite cat because the one they don't like is what they want.

**Disclaimer:** don't own Warriors

First letter of your first name:

First letter of your middle name:

Gender:

Personality: You choose

Pick a number between 1 and 20:

Pick a favorite cat:

Brambleclaw

Leafpool

Ravenpaw

Hawkfrost

Cinderpelt

Yellowfang

Sandstorm

Graystripe

Brackenfur

Jayfeather

Hollyleaf

Lionblaze

Cloudtail

Favorite Color:

Blue- needs one more

Red- needs two more

Pink- needs a lot more

Black- needs a lot more

White- needs a lot more

Green- needs one more

Purple- needs couple more

Favorite Leader:

Firestar- Need more cats

Tigerstar- Need a lot more then any others

Tallstar- needs more cats

Leopardstar- needs more cats

* * *

**Or you can make up your own if you don't want to be brave to try it up there**

Name:

Gender:

Pelt:

Eyes:

Personality:

Clan:

Status:

Mate: (if you want one)

Kits: (if your a queen make up your own kits or tell me if i can)

And other:

* * *

**A/N: **Need more cats so I can get the Alligances done, I already got the prologue done just need more cats!


	2. Alligances

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except Ravenflight, Grassfire, their kits, Firethroat, Pineleaf's kits, Heathertail's kits, Sandfall, Whitestripe, and Riverpaw

**Note:** When it says _(Erin Hunter)_ that means I got it from the book

ALLEGIANCES T H U N D E R C L A N

Leader:

**Jaystar**- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes _(Snowflower4444)_

Apprentice, Graypaw

Deputy:

**Flickeringflame**- handsome ginger tom with a flaming pelt, golden flecks and fiery orange eyes, Mate is **Shiningspirit**; kits are **Glowingkit** and **Fallingkit **_(Crystalrose269)_

Medicine cat:

**Yewfur**- white-and-gray tom with black ears and tail, blue eyes _(Grey Jayfeather)_

_Apprentice, __**Silverpaw**_

Warrior:

**Sandfall- **pale ginger tom with white paws, belly, tip of tail, tip of ears, and chest _(Me)_

**Cinderheart- **dark gray she-cat with blue eyes; parents are **Brackenfur** and **Sorreltail**; mate is **Lionblaze** _(Erin Hunter)_

**Poppyfrost- **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; parents are **Brackenfur** and **Sorreltail**; Mate is **Mousewhisker** (elder), Kits are **Moleheart**, and **Cherrytail **_(Erin Hunter)_

**Lionblaze- **golden tabby tom with amber eyes; parents are **Crowfeather** and **Leafpool**; mate is **Cinderheart** _(Erin Hunter)_

**Icecloud- **white she-cat with blue eyes; parents are **Dustpelt** and **Ferncloud**; mate is **Toadstep** _(Erin Hunter)_

**Foxleap- **reddish brown tom with amber eyes; parents are **Dustpelt** and **Ferncloud**; mate is **Blossomfall** _(Erin Hunter)_

**Toadstep- **black-and-white tom with green eyes; parents are **Spiderleg** and **Daisy**; mate is **Icecloud** _(Erin Hunter)_

**Brairlight- **dark brown she-cat with blue eyes; parents are **Graystripe** and **Millie** _(Erin Hunter)_

**Bumbleflight- **very pale gray tom with black stripes, yellow eyes; parents are **Graystripe** and **Millie; **mate is **Dovewing** _(Erin Hunter)_

**Blossomfall- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes; parents are **Graystripe** and **Millie**; mate is **Foxleap** _(Erin Hunter)_

**Dovewing**- pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes; Parents are **Whitewing** and **Birchfall**; Mate is **Bumbleflight** (Erin Hunter but made up her warrior name)

**Ivystem**- silver-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Parents are **Whitewing** and **Birchfall**; Mate is **Moleheart**_ (Erin Hunter but made up her warrior name)_

**Cherrytail**- ginger she-cat with green eyes; Mother is **Poppyfrost** and father is **Mousewhisker** _(Erin Hunter but I made up her warrior name)_

**Moleheart**- brown-and-cream tom with honey-colored eyes; Mother is **Poppyfrost** and father is **Mousewhisker**; Mate is **Ivyfur** _(Erin Hunter but I made up his warrior name)_

**Blueclaw**- glossy, jet-black she-cat with deep emerald green eyes, name for her unusually colored deep-blue claws _(Red-Dragon-Thorn)_

**Swiftstorm**- Gray tom with amber eyes, mates is **Sandstream**, Kits are **Darkkit**, **Heartkit**, and **Swiftkit **_(Silver the Hedgehog Fan)_

Apprentices:

**Silverpaw**- pure white she-cat with gray paws like mittens, green eyes; Medicine Cat apprentice _(the Angel of Pale Darkness)_

**Graypaw**- gray she-cat with black stripes, blue eyes _(Silverfireblossom)_

Queens:

**Shiningspirit**- beautiful silvery white she-cat with snowy white flecks and dazzling emerald eyes, mother of Flickeringflame's kits: **Glowingkit** (silvery white she-cat with golden flecks and glowing silver eyes) and **Fallingkit** (silver tom with snowy white spots, ginger ear-tips and bright silver eyes) _((Crystalrose368))_

**Sandstream**- Tortoiseshell she-cat with sapphire eyes, mother of **Swiftsorm**'s kits: **Darkkit** (black tom with emerald eyes), **Heartkit** (tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes), and **Swiftkit** (gray tom with sapphire eyes) _((Silver the Hedgehog Fan))_

Elders:

**Squirrelflight**- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes; parents are **Firestar** and **Sandstorm**; oldest ThunderClan cat _(Erin Hunter)_

**Leafpool**- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; parents are **Firestar** and **Sandstorm**; kits are **Lionblaze**, **Hollyleaf **(died), **Jayfeather** _(Erin Hunter)_

**Mousewhisker**- gray-and-white tom with amber eyes; parents are **Daisy** and **Smoky**; Mate is **Poppyfrost**, Kits are **Cherrytail** and **Moleheart** _(Erin Hunter)_

**Hazeltail**- gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes; parents are **Daisy** and **Smoky** _(Erin Hunter)_

**Jayfeather**- gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes; former Medicine Cat_ (Erin Hunter)_

S H A D O W C L A N

Leader:

**Weaselstar**- white she-cat with brown stripes, pale green eyes, Son is **Fallowfur** _('Luv-Rain')_

Deputy:

**Starlingfeather**- ginger tom with amber eyes_ (Erin hunter but I made up her warrior name)_

Medicine Cat:

**Firethroat**- white tom with flame-color neck, pale amber eyes _(Me)_

Warrior:

**Scorchfur**- dark gray tom with blue eyes _(Erin Hunter)_

**Redwillow**- mottled brown-and-ginger tom with green eyes _(Erin Hunter)_

**Tigerheart**- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes; parents are **Tawnypelt** and **Rowanclaw**; mate is **Pineleaf**, Kits are **Tawnykit**, **Nightkit**, and **Timberkit** _(Erin Hunter)_

**Dawnpelt**- creamed-furred she-cat with amber eyes; parents are **Tawnypelt** and **Rowanclaw** _(Erin Hunter)_

**Ferretfur**- cream-and-gray tom with green eyes_ (Erin hunter but I made up her warrior name)_

**Rushwind**-gray she-cat with black stripes, blue eyes _(Songdust of DustClan)_

**Grayclaw**- white and black tom with amber eyes _(Eagle that Flies in Air)_

**Viperfang**- dark mottled tabby tom with rich yellow (sort of goldish, but not amber) eyes _((Red-Dragon-Thorn))_

**Fallowfur**- light brown tabby tom with dark brown – almost black cloudy eyes; Mate is **Snowfall, **Mother is **Weaselstar **_(Snowfur)_

**Darkwhiskers**- mottled gray she-cat with white belly and tipped ears, light blue eyes; Sister is **Snowfall**, Kit is **Applepaw** (died) _((Snowfur))_

Apprentices:

**Lizardpaw**- light brown tom with white front left paw, and tips of ears green eyes _(Me)_

**Foxpaw**- dark ginger she-cat with white belly, chest, muzzle, paws, tip of ears, and tip of tail (looks like a fox)_ ((Me))_

Queen:

**Honeybird**- pretty white she-cat with ginger splotches, blue eyes _(LaceyA.K.2410)_

**Snowfall**- white she-cat with creamy splotches, deep, detailed green eyes; pregnant with **Fallowfur**'s kits; sister is **Darkwhiskers** _(Snowfur)_

**Pineleaf**- black she-cat with blue eyes, mother of **Tigerheart**'s kits: **Timberkit** (dark brown tom with black stripes, blue eyes), **Nightkit** (black she-cat with amber eyes), and **Tawnykit** (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes) _((Erin hunter but I made up her warrior name))_

Elder:

**Olivenose**- tortoiseshell she-cat, oldest ShadowClan cat _(Erin Hunter)_

**Owlclaw**- light brown tabby tom _(Erin Hunter)_

W I N D C L A N

Leader:

**Rushstar-** white she-cat with dark blue eyes _(loveforwrighting)_

_Apprentice, __**Robinpaw**_

Deputy:

**Foxthroat**- white tom with ginger splotches, dark amber eyes; mates with **Swallowtail **_(My friend at school)_

Medicine Cat:

**Whitestripe**- ginger she-cat with white stripes, green eyes _(Me)_

Apprentice, **Ravenpaw**

Warriors:

**Breezepelt**- black tom with amber eyes; parents are **Nightcloud **and **Crowfeather**; mate is **Heathertail**, Kits are **Ashkit**, **Onekit**, and **Adderkit**

**Swallowtail**- dark gray she-cat with green eyes; Mates with **Foxthroat**

**Sunstrike**- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on forehead

**Whiskerbreeze**- light brown tom

**Spidertail**- black tom with very long tail, white chest and whites stripe on top of nose, bright golden eyes _(Loki-BlackWolf)_

_Apprentice __**Seapaw**_

**Crowthroat**- Gray-and-white she-cat with gray eyes _(Elemental helper (Elemental's))_

**Cinderpool**- Black she-cat with brown belly, pale green eyes _(NightRainStorm)_

**Honeybelly**- ginger she-cat with a golden belly and chest, bright orange eyes (had to change the last part so I don't have two cats the same) _((LaceyA.K.2410))_

Apprentices:

**Robinpaw**- pale gray she-cat with green eyes with amber flecks _(Eagle that Flies in Air)_

**Seapaw**- light silver she-cat with dark clear blue eyes (Loveforwrighting)

**Ravenpaw**- dark gray tom with black splotches, dark amber eyes; Medicine Cat Apprentice _(Ella and Jakito)_

Queens:

**Snakestrike**- pretty black she-cat with a lighter gray belly and chest, dark green eyes; Mother of **Whitekit** (dark brown she-cat with silver-white spots, pale green eyes), and **Yellowkit** (gray tom with dark ginger stripes, yellow eyes) _((My friend at school))_

**Heathertail**- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of **Breezepelt**'s kits: **Onekit** (light brown-and-black tom with amber eyes), **Ashkit** (black she-cat with blue eyes), and **Adderkit** (brown tom with black belly, chest, and paws, green eyes)

Elders:

**Dappleheart**- Ginger she-cat with pale green eyes; oldest WindClan cat _(The Angel of Pale Darkness)_

**Shadethroat**- gray-and-white tom with dark gray throat, blue eyes with green flecks _(Songdust of DustClan)_

R I V E R C L A N

Leader:

**Lionstar**- gingers she-cat with blue eyes with green flecks _(3rdbase101)_

_Apprentice, __**Brightpaw**_

Deputy:

**Nightheart**- dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and paws, chest is also black, Icy-blue eyes. Three scars under his left eye _(Kimiko-the-flaming-fox-XS)_

Medicine Cat:

**Graywind**- white tabby she-cat with gray stripes, yellow eyes _(Friend at school)_

Warriors:

**Minnowtail**- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes; mates with **Robinwing **_(Erin Hunter)_

**Mallownose**- light brown tabby tom _(Erin Hunter)_

**Robinwing**- tortoiseshell-and-white tom with amber eyes; mates with **Minnowtail **_(Erin Hunter)_

**Beetlewhisker**- brown-and-white tabby tom _(Erin Hunter)_

**Petalfur**- gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes; Mate is **Rushwing **_(Erin Hunter)_

**Rushwing**- light brown tabby tom with gray eyes; Mate is **Petalfur **_(Erin Hunter but I made up his warrior name)_

**Troutsplash**- pale gray tabby tom _(Erin Hunter but I made up his warrior name)_

Grassfire- small golden tabby tom with white tip tail, dark green eyes; mate is Ravenflight, kits are Lilykit, Leopardkit, Hawkkit, and Swallowkit _(me)_

_Apprentice,__** Riverpaw**_

**Grayfang**- dark gray tom with bright orange eyes _(StarClan's Saviour)_

**Moonshadow**- tortoiseshell (but no white) she-cat with amber eyes _(Red-Dragon-Thorn)_

Apprentices:

**Willowpaw**- silver she-cat with whiter throat patch, light blue- almost white eyes _(3rdbase101)_

**Brightpaw**- golden she-cat with white paws, green eyes _(Snowflower4444)_

**Riverpaw**- blue-gray she-cat with white paws, and black belly and chest, green eyes; Grandmother is **Mistyfoot **_(Me)_

Queens:

**Ravenflight**- very small dark gray she-cat with brown belly, white paws and black spots on her side where her back legs are pale blue eyes; mother of Grassfire's kits: **Hawkkit **(golden tabby tom with black stripes, dark blue eyes), **Swallowkit** (black she-cat with pale green eyes), **Lilykit** (pale golden-and-pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes) and **Leopardkit** (golden tabby tom with dark green eyes) _(Me)_

Elders:

**Dapplenose**- mottled gray she-cat; oldest RiverClan cat (_Erin Hunter)_

**Pouncetail**- ginger-and-white tom _(Erin Hunter)_

OUTSIDE OF CLAN

**Nero**- deep red-brown tom with white paws and tail tip, fluffy bobtail (has Japanese bobtail genes), dark golden eyes; a loner _((Loki-BlackWolf))_

**Honey**- golden she-cat with green eyes with amber flecks; a kittypet that live in WindClan territory with her twolegs_ (Elemental Helper (Helper's))_

**Robin**- gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes; a kittypet that lives in ShadowClan territory with her twolegs _(StarClan's Saviour)_

**Lion**- Golden-and-white she-cat with gray eyes, a loner _(Ella and Jakito)_


	3. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the cats here.

**Prologue**

_**'New Prophecy,'**_

A ginger tom stalks towards a pool of water that was three fox lengths away. The clearing was dotted with flowers and bushes here and there. As he appears in front of the pool a dark ornery gray she-cat sat next to it already, her bright orange eyes glaze over slightly.

"Yellowfang? What do you see?" the dark gray she-cat jumped a little and turns her head towards him slightly.

"I see trouble rising," Yellowfang meows as she turn back to the pool, as cats started to appear when the tom gave a signal. The clearing fills up fast.

A blue-gray she-cat stepped forward and stood next to the old Medicine Cat. "What kind of trouble?" she asks Yellowfang.

"We need to choose four cats to fulfill this quest," she meows ignoring the former ThunderClan leader's question.

"From every Clan," Meow Firestar, the ginger tom, his coat shone brightly like flames.

"Can I choose one?" Asks a dark gray – almost black tom as he steps forward his icy blue eyes pierce the former WindClan leader. He was close to the front of the cats, his pelt shone a lighter gray but still dark.

"Yes you can Crowfeather," meow the light brown tabby tom, called Onestar. He was sitting in the middle of the group of cats.

Crowfeather step over towards the pool of water and dabbed his paw into the water, "See and agree with my choice," inside the pool appear a gray blob cats lean closer to see what's in side they gasp when they realize it was an apprentice.

"But she's only an apprentice!" One cried out, it's fur bristling

"Yes but she's strong and loyal," Crowfeather hissed, as his own fur sticks up

"Remember Crowfeather was an apprentice on the journey and he came back safe," Bluestar meow trying to clam the on coming fight

"So everyone agrees?" Firestar asks. Cats murmur and soon yowl of agreement echo throughout the clearing.

"My turn," Came a soft voice as a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes walked confidently over to the pool of water. She dips her paw into the water. The ripples sent the first picture away and reveal a white-and-ginger blob looking up at them. "See and agree with my choice."

"She can't fight!" yowls rang out through the crowd of cats

"No. Remember she was once an warrior, she knows how to fight," growled Tawnypelt as her tortoiseshell fur bristles with rage.

"I got to agree she's a good choice, after all they need someone to care for them like a mother does to her kits," murmur Yellowfang. Whispers spread through the crowd and soon cats started to agree with the old she-cat.

"My turn," meow a silver-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes, as she step towards the pool of water, her feathery tail swoosh in the air. As the silver-gray she-cat dipped her paw into the water, the white-and-ginger blob vanishes and a darker gray blob appears into the water. "See and agree with my choice," Cats started to agree to Feathertail's choice as they stared down at the warrior.

"See and agree with my choice," came a deep voice as a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes padded forward until he stood at the water edge. The tom's paw dipped into the water and the picture started to change. The ripples disappear to reveal a white-and-gray blob slightly smaller then the rest.

"She can't fight!" yowl the same voice before when Tawnypelt made her choice.

"They need someone to heal them when they get hurt!" Snarl Brambleclaw as he dark fur bristle at the cat that disagree with him.

"Calm Brambleclaw, this is a good choice," Firestar meow as he flicked his tail onto Brambleclaw's shoulder.

"Does everyone agree?" Bluestar ask looking out into the crowd. Cats started to murmur at first but soon yowls of agreement filled the clearing once again.

"Then by Tonight Silverhoney and Robinfang will save the forest," Yellowfang yowls over the cats.

"Brambleclaw, Feathertail, Crowfeather, and Tawnypelt go and tell the cats you choose what they have to do," Bluestar command. The four cats turn and padded off through the cats, to go see the cats that they choose.

* * *

**A/N:** and this is the Prologue. Review please.


	4. Honey

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything except Ravenflight, Grassfire, their kits, Firethroat, Pineleaf's kits, Heathertail's kits, Whitestripe, and Riverpaw

**CHAPTER 1**

A pure white she-cat with gray paws like mittens, green eyes; stepped carefully into the clearing. She glances around before stalking over to the weed. The weed scent was sweet-smelling – large and spreading, fernlike leaves and small white flowers; as she bent down and started to bite close down to the ground until she collected enough and turns away stalking towards the woods again.

She walked silently through the forest until she reaches a bramble bush that surrounds a wall of rock, she could scent many cats through the bitterness taste, and the sweet smelling of the flower she had. She slip through the bramble bush, the needles pushed into her side slightly but didn't hurt her through her thick fur.

As she glance around the camp was busting in activity, kits played outside of the nursery while the moms where close by. Warriors came and went through the bramble entrance, elders where laying in the sun napping. Apprentices were play fighting or cleaning den. She stalks towards a crack in the side of the wall where the Medicine Cat den was located. It was also near the highledge were the Leader's den and where he makes his speeches were at. She slips inside to see a white-and-gray tom with black ears and tail, blue eyes sat bent over the piles of herbs. She walked over to him and set down the flowers she carried back.

"Chervil, good for bellyaches and infected wounds," she meows to the tom

"That's right, Silverpaw," he meows as he glance up to make sure she had the right herb. He bent over and picked the herb up and set it in it's own pile. "Looks like we got about all we need,"

"Do you want any Fresh-kill, Yewfur?" She asks her mentor.

"Yes a rabbit or a sparrow please,"

"Got it," Silverpaw meows as she stalks off towards the fresh-kill pile. She glance up at the setting sun, she grabs a sparrow and a mouse and takes it back dropping the sparrow next to her mentor and she went out to eat near the Apprentices. She sleeps in the apprentice den even though she should sleep in the Medicine cat den.

As Silverpaw sat down a gray she-cat with black stripe, blue eyes sat next to her, she was the only other apprentice, right now. The gray she-cat was very likeable she was easy to get along with; she had the personality of a very cheerful and loving apprentice, but shy when it comes to meeting new cats. She's also the most creative cat Silverpaw has ever met. The reason for Silverpaw to stay in the apprentice den was to make sure the other apprentice was lonely.

"Hey Graypaw, how are you?" Silverpaw asks looking over towards her.

"Nothing really, training went well, can't wait till Jaystar take me to fight," she meows happily eating her shrew. Jaystar was a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes; Also Jaystar was the Leader of ThunderClan.

It was time to go to bed to get up early for training or in Silverpaw's case to gather more herbs. She and Graypaw enter the den and curl up in their nest, which was side by side.

_Silverpaw lope through the forest until she came to the lake where she stop and looked out towards the lake. Water lap at the sand cover beach, as wave after wave came. The trees were slightly different then ThunderClan's tree, some where pine and others where maple or oak. Silverpaw only knew that ThunderClan's trees where either maple or oak, some but not a lot where pine. Even how the landscape around the beach was different. On her left was a cliff – which was never there before._

_Silverpaw slowly walked closer until she stood near the water, she heard a crunch behind her. She whirls around to see an outline of a cat standing by the trees. Silverpaw fur stood on end – even though she was horrible at fighting she'll try to defend herself._

"_Why are you on ThunderClan territory?" Silverpaw snarl trying to scare the other cat away before a fight could break out._

"_Came to send you a Prophecy, young Silverpaw," meow the deep voice of the cat._

"_Who are you!" She yowls. The cat steps into the moonlight to reveal a dark brown tabby tom with stars in his pelt, amber eyes. "Brambleclaw," she whispers staring at the great tom that saved her Clan from the Twolegs and brought them to the Lakeside._

"_Silverhoney and Robinfang will save the Clans," He meows before Silverpaw could say anything he started to fade away his voice echoing around the clearing._

"What do you mean!" She yowls as she sat up quickly in her nest, waking Graypaw up also.

"What's going on?" Graypaw asks groggily looking around fast.

"Nothing just a dream," Silverpaw whispers "go back to sleep it's a little after moonhigh," Graypaw set her head down and went back to sleep, Silverpaw stayed away for another moment and soon flowed Graypaw into the dream world.

* * *

**A/N:** Well the next three chapters will be like this, but with the other Clans. I'm going to switch to each clan every chapter. Some may be shorter then others.


	5. Fang

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything except Ravenflight, Grassfire, their kits, Firethroat, Pineleaf's kits, Heathertail's kits, Whitestripe, and Riverpaw

**CHAPTER 2**

Honeybird lay down sunning outside the nursery. She was a queen without kits she always hated to fight. She still will go out and hunt for her clan but she won't go out on border patrols.

Honeybird looks up to see Snowfall walking over she was a white she-cat with small creamy splotches and deep, detailed green eyes. Her belly was round with kits the kits father is Fallowfur. Fallowfur is a light brown tabby tom with dark brown –almost black cloudy eyes.

Honeybird was best friends with Snowfall since they where apprentices, they grew up together since kit hood. Snowfall's sister Darkwhiskers is a mottled gray she-cat with white belly and tipped ears, light blue eyes, walks over to them. Darkwhiskers had a kit named Applepaw but died, Applepaw's father was a loner. Darkwhiskers likes to lighten the mood and gentle, she was a brilliant hunter Honeybird every hunted with.

"So how are you today Honeybird?" Snowfall asks as she settled down in the patch of sunlight exposing her belly to the warmth. Darkwhiskers settled down next to Snowfall and started to groom her sister's fur.

"Doing alright, about you guys?" She meows softly, as she started at them her bright blue eyes filled with caring.

"Were fine," Darkwhiskers meow her voice was sweet sounding but still more commanding even though she was the youngest warrior.

"I'm thinking about going hunting, taking Viperfang, and Grayclaw," Honeybird meows then adds, "Do you want to come?"

"Sure," Darkwhiskers meows

"I would if I didn't have kits," Snowfall mews as she turns slightly to get more comfortable.

"Honeybird! Darkwhiskers! Lets go!" Grayclaw yowls from the entrances. Grayclaw was a white and black tom with amber eyes. Next to him stood Viperfang a dark mottled tabby tom with rich yellow (sort of goldish, but not amber) eyes.

"See you later Snowfall," Honeybird meows as she gets up and races towards the two toms.

"Bye Sis," Darkwhiskers purrs as she give her one last lick and follows after them.

The group of four head towards the Great pine that was close to a twolegs where two nasty kittypets live but the Clan showed them whose boss so they leave them alone now. Honeybird's pelt stood out in the shadows, her pelt was as white as the snow with ginger splotches here and there, and her bright blue eyes stood out. As they got there they spilt up and hunt alone meeting back at the tree.

Honeybird stalk towards the ThunderClan border, just then she spots a mouse, she crouches down and stalks making sure to have her weight up and her belly off the ground. The mouse would hear her first then see her. As she became a mouse length away she leaped and killed the mouse quickly. She buries her prey and moves on.

When they got back to camp, Honeybird held three mice and one sparrow in her jaws. Darkwhiskers held two mice, one vole, and one frog in her jaws. Viperfang carried three sparrows and one snake. Last but not least Grayclaw carried one rabbit, one lizard, and two mice.

The group drops their kill into the fresh-kill pile and went off to do their things. Honeybird grabbed three mice and padded over to Snowfall and Pineleaf, a black she-cat with blue eyes. Pineleaf was another queen and she already has kits, three in fact. Nightkit a black she-cat with amber eyes, Tawnykit a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes, and Timberkit a dark brown tabby tom with black stripes, blue eyes.

Honeybird hands each a mouse and took her mouse and lies down next to them and eats her kill. She glances up to see the moon disappearing. Soon Pineleaf usher her kits into the den to get some sleep, Snowfall following after her. Honeybird stayed for a moment and followed them in.

Her nest was next to the other queens as she circles around three times before laying down. Honeybird said night to her friends before going to sleep.

_A white she-cat with ginger splotches race towards the lake, until she came to the waterside. The lake lap hungrily at the rocky shore, it appears to be normal but some of the rocks appear to have stars sparkling off them. Honeybird was the name of the she-cat that stood near the pine forest entryway. She glances around until she saw a tortoiseshell she-cat standing off to the side, her green eyes flickering around waiting for Honeybird to see her. Honeybird padded over to the she-cat._

"_Tawnypelt what are you doing here?" Honeybird demanded looking at the old she-cat with stars in her pelt. Tawnypelt was Tigerheart's, Dawnpelt's, and Flametail's mother, her mate was Rowanclaw – a ginger tom. Her parents were Tigerstar – a traitor, and Goldenflower – a ThunderClan queen, Tigerstar left ThunderClan when they found out he was a traitor and went to ShadowClan, where Tawnypelt went with, after one of the Elders said she was like her father Tigerstar. She was also Brambleclaw's sister; he was a loyal ThunderClan cat and also use to be the deputy of._

"_Silverhoney and Robinfang will save the Clans," Tawnypelt meows as she starts fade in and out._

"_Wait! What do you mean?" Honeybird asks in panic_

Honeybird gasps awake and looks around to see she was in the nursery with Snowfall and Pineleaf sleeping soundly next to her. Honeybird slows down her breathing until it wasn't in a pant. _'What did she mean?' _Honeybird asks herself as she settles down to try to go back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Here's Chapter two, please review


End file.
